Mega Man Star Force 2/Script
Mega Man Star Force 2 (MegaMan StarForce 2 Zerker x Ninja / Zerker x Saurian) script. Opening (One of the three descriptions appear in the opening scene) Auto Brother (Input Auto Bro. Handle) (Select one of the 10 types of characters to be the Auto Brother.) Beginning It is the year 220X... Owing to the rapid advances in Wave technology, people are able to enjoy a life of ease and convenience. Geo Stelar is a 5th grader who lives in this future society. :(Geo appears in the screen) Geo lost his father in an accident a few years ago. The shock he felt at the loss caused him to rarely leave his room. Then one day, something quite unexpected entered young Geo's life. That thing was... An alien with an electromagnetic (EM) body. :(An alien appears) The alien was called Omega-Xis, and he had an offer for Geo. "I'll tell you about your father if you let me use your body, kid!" And then... The shy Geo and the aggressive alien merged together, and a new hero was born! Known as... MegaMan! :(Geo and Omega-Xis become MegaMan) As fate would have it, the birth of MegaMan coincided with a dangerous threat to Earth. Aliens known as FM-ians launched an attack on Earth. With Earth's fate in the balance, MegaMan stood against the FM-ians! MegaMan risked his life and battled to save Earth from the FM-ians! :(MegaMan disappears) And the people of Earth lived in peace... However... Unbeknownst to the people of Earth, that peace was about to end. Two months have passed since the battle with the FM-ians. :(Screen changes, showing Geo with a box in the Echo Ridge park) :(Geo jumps) :(Geo uses his Visualizer, showing that he is talking with Omega-Xis) :(Geo removes the Visualizer) (Game asks player to insert "Your Handle". Max. of 10 characters) (The Air Display appears) (Geo holds the Air Display) Hm? (Geo moves the Air Display) Whoa! (Geo shakes the Air Display non-stop) Whoooooooa!! (Geo releases the Air Display) (Geo Stelar's "PsnlView" appears) (Geo turns off the Air Display and looks around) Ah! (He finds a young woman near the BIG WAVE shop) (The player gains control over Geo for the first time. If he tries to leave the area...) (If the player press the L Button) (Geo talks with the woman) (Later in the park) (Geo looks up) (Geo jumps) Bzurkk!! (Sparks appear around the Advert Ship) What the...? (The Advert Ship starts moving erratically) Is that thing stable? (It stops) It stopped! (And falls) It's gonna hit us! Yi-owwwww! (Geo runs away, barely avoiding it as the screen fades) *CRASH!!* (Three persons appear) (Checking the Advert Ship) (If the player press the L Button) (Talking with the crowd) (After talking with everyone) Zzrakkk... The latest, greatest... Zzrakkk... ...horror film... Ghost... Zzrakkk... Crisis! Bzzurk... What in the world...? The soundtrack is making a weird noise. Now... Zzrakkk... ...in... Zrrakkk... ...theaters... Zrrakkk... Bzzurkk! Bzzurkk... KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! Aargh!! Wh-what is that noise? KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! It's like cats fighting! No! More like nails on a chalkboard! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! This... pain... is... Stop it!! Ughhh... (The crowd runs away) KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! Aaaaaaaagh!! This is so painful... Can't... describe it!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! KKKRRRAKKKLLL!! (Geo and Omega-Xis search for a wavehole) (If the player press the L Button to talk with Omega-Xis) (If Geo checks the Advert Ship) (If Geo goes far away) (If Geo goes to his house) (Geo goes to the wavehole and changes into MegaMan) (MegaMan walks a little, and Mega stops him) (MegaMan talks with the Hertz) (The following options appear) | | |} (THE WAVE WORLD) (EM BODIES) (EM BODIES SEEN BY HUMANS) (EM VIRUSES) (THE WAVE ROAD) (L Button) (After talking with the Hertz, MegaMan goes to the Advert Ship) Tutorial (MegaMan approaches the EM viruses) |-FINALLY, SKIP-ABLE TUTORIAL! | | Alright, let's go! Wave Battle! Ride On!! |-But as this is a script... dangit! |} (If players chooses "Yes", there will be dialogue during the battles. In the first battle...) ("Yes" - If the player tries to select Attack+10 first) (If the player tries to run away after choosing "Yes") (If the player tries to run away after choosing "No") ("Yes" - After selecting two Battle Cards) ("Yes" - OK) (If the player somehow manages to lose the first battle...) (After the first battle) ("Yes" - Second battle tutotial) (After the second battle) ("Yes" - Third battle tutotial) (If the player makes MegaMan lose the second or third battles...) (All viruses deleted) (Geo receives mail) (If MegaMan goes far away) (After pulsing out) (Geo's friends appear) (Two men appear) (If Geo tries to pulse in) (L Button) (Geo talks with his friends and Ere Mitic) (Geo talks with Gredy Miser) (L Button) (If Geo talks with Gredy Miser again) (Geo looks for the propeller, finding it above Luna's home) (...) General (If Geo obtains a Battle Card) (If Geo obtains a Star Card)